


The Real Danger

by Draycevixen



Category: The Professionals
Genre: Drabble, Episode: The Female Factor, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-17
Updated: 2014-11-17
Packaged: 2018-02-25 16:44:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2628977
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Draycevixen/pseuds/Draycevixen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When I'm sick, I invite friends to give me drabble prompts. </p><p>MsMoat asked for Bodie/Doyle, set in the end bit of the episode The Female Factor. This ended up being right after the end of the episode.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Real Danger

**Author's Note:**

  * For [PFL (msmoat)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/msmoat/gifts).



>  
> 
> _"We could pretend you got it doing something really dangerous."_  
> 

Bodie wanted to do something dangerous, had ever since the ambulance had carted Ray off to hospital. 

This time they'd been lucky. This time the bullet had missed anything vital but if Africa had taught him anything it was luck always ran out. 

He needed to close the last inches between them like he'd done that one unforgettable night, whisky and adrenaline combining to topple them into bed. 

And take back the morning after when he'd read Ray's hope so clearly and been a coward who'd ignored it. 

He'd tried to forget but couldn't. Now he needed to remind Ray.


End file.
